


From the Ashes

by Judgement



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: A phoenix is reborn.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Now tell me, little one. There are no wounds but you've burst into flames and risen from ashes.
> 
> Who hurt you? Who killed your soul?

It burns. Searing through your veins, suffocating and smothering you while at the same time  _freeing_  you. The heat spreads and your eyes burn, too, bloody with tears as the gasp rips from your throat. You feel on  _fire_  like every nerve ending has been set ablaze. It’s staggering, breathtaking, humbling, and torturous all at once. There’s so much of it, building and overflowing and you want to breathe it out, to release some of it before it consumes every inch of your soul.

So you scream, bloodcurdling, painful and raw. It tears at the back of your throat, but you can’t stop yourself. The tears blur your vision, the blood is on your hands and your nails are at your throat. It’s burning you alive, it’ll lick away every ounce of life you have within you. You rip at your throat, you scratch at your arms and when the scream ends you heave. Stumbling over your feet as you scratch and tear at your skin, breathless.

Again, it blooms inside of your chest. The fire ignites everything and burns away at every feeling, at the hollow ache in your chest and you can’t  _see_  past the blood, sweat and tears. You can only  _scream_  again until there’s blood in your mouth to match the blood on your hands. It’ll consume you alive, until there’s white behind your eyelids when you screw them shut, until there’s only darkness when it burns away your vision.

It erupts from within, staggering and breathtaking. The pent up pain released in a brilliant display of red and gold and your scream is louder than before. Until everything’s burned up, until your body is turning to ash and the sky resembles the sunrise. Painted golds of yellow, pink and purple. Until your essence is nothing but ash is when it falls silent. And from the ashes you will be reborn again.


End file.
